fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сердце Гримуара
|master=Неизвестно |s-class mages= |type=Темная Гильдия |location=Дирижабль Сердце Гримора, Земля }} Сердце Гримора является одним из трех крупнейших Темных Гильдий, из которого состоит Союз Балам,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 а также часто считается самой сильной Темной Гильдией.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 20 Гильдия обязана своим именем Сердце Дьявола,сказка Манга: 247 глава, Страница 2 органические устройство, которое является источником огромной силы Мастера Гильдии, Хэйдса, которое хранится внутри гильдии дирижабля гильдии.сказка Манга: 248 глава, стр. 6-7 Цели Когда они впервые появились в сюжетной линии, цель Сердца Гримора состояла в том, чтобы приобрести все ключи, которые, как предполагают, использовались, чтобы открыть печать Зерефа,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 19-20 а также определить местонахождение самого Темного Волшебника. Как только эти цели были достигнуты,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 5 их целью было использовать его, обнаруженный в дремлющем государстве на острове Тенрю,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 15-19 чтобы управлять миром (называемый Окончательный Волшебный Мир), где 90% Людей в мире, те, которые не могут использовать Волшебство, не смогут выжить.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 14-16 Из-за присутствия гильдии Хвост Феи на Острове Тенрю, когда Сердце Гримора решил сделать шаг, чтобы распечатать Зерефа, одной из ее целей было также избавиться от "Гильдии №1 во Фиоре" чтобы достичь Зерефа; Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 6-10 цель, которых, прежде чем найти все ключи, они были также готовы покинуть других, таких как членов Союза Балами Орасион Сейс.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 Расположение У Сердца Гримора, кажется, нет стабильного местоположения. Его участники живут и путешествуют на гигантском дирижабле, который летит высоко над землей. Из-за этого это - неуловимая гильдия.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 8 Среди прочего, в дирижабле размещено Сердце Дьявола, источник силы Мастера Хэйдса. История То, что известно о Сердце Гримора, это то, что его основатель и оригинальный Мастером Гильдии, Хэдс (настоящее имя Пурехито), был Вторым Мастером Гильдии Хвоста Феи и и был сделан таким основателем Хвоста Феи, Мавис Вермилион. В 736 году он даровал звание Третьего Мастера Макарову Дрейару так, чтобы он мог отправиться в путешествие.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 1-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 19-20 Во время этого путешествия, Аид проследил происхождение Магии Зерефа и увидел то что упоминается как "сущность Магии". Предполагается, что он стал "злым" после этого пункта, и что он создал Сердце Гримора и стал его Мастером Гильдии, чтобы пробудить Зерефа и сделать Окончательный Волшебный Мир реальным.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 11-12 Хэдес продолжил собирать маленьких мальчиков и девочек с сильным Волшебным потенциалом, таких как Уртир Милкович,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 10-12 и потратил годы, поднимая и обучения их, чтобы они стали Семеро Кровных Чистилища, некоторые самые великие Волшебники под его командой, которые используют Волшебство, которое максимально близко к источнику всего Волшебства, учил их сам Аид: Потерянная Магия.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 20 Силы Как член Союза Балам, Сердце Гримора признана одной из четырех самых мощных Темных Гильдий на Земле. Даже среди них как было указано Леви МакГарден, чтобы быть самыми сильными, и одним из трех величайших выпуклостей магического мира (наряду с Хвостом Феи и Зерефом) Лахаром.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 в Отличие от Орасион Сейс, Сердце Гримора гораздо больше, чем шесть членов, имеющих несколько ключевых членовFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 7-9 также многочисленные члены меньшего ранга.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 14-15 Многие из самых выдающихся Магов как было показано, были невероятно мощным, и, когда они приехали бороться с Хвостом Феи на Острове Тенрю им удалось сражаться и даже победить некоторые из его лучших Магов. Его Мастер Гильдии, Аид, смог с легкостью победить Макарова Дрейара, Мастера Хвоста Феи и одного из Десяти Святых Магов,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-19 и точно так же одержал вверх над обоими из Хвоста Феи: Командой НацуFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 15 и изгнанным Магом S-класса Лаксусом Дрейаром,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 16-17 в конечном счете, проигрывают им только из-за внешнего вмешательства.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 10-11 Заместитель Командира Гильдии, Блюнот Стингер, был в состоянии сражаться почти на равных основаниях с Гилдартсом Клайвом, Тузом Хвоста Феи,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 и все члены его сильнейшей команды (Семеро Кровных Чистилища) зарекомендовали себя как силы уровня S-класса. Азума, в частности даже удалось бороться сильными Магами S-класса Хвоста Феи таких как Мираджейн ШтрауссFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 8-15 и Эрза Скарлет на равных основаниях.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 6-19 Даже двух "незначительных" участников, таких как Емазу и Кавазу, благодаря их совместным усилиям, показали, не отставая от Волшебника уровня S-класса как Гажил Рэдфокс в течение определенного количества времени.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-6 Однако, после своего поражения от рук Хвоста Феи, силы Сердца Гримора значительно снизилась: три их главных членов, в том числе сам Аид,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 19 были убиты,,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 12 один был превращен в деревья,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 2-6 и двоя (технически три, видя как Козерог находился в собственности Золдео)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 16-19 из них бежал из гильдии.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 10 Члена Магия и Снаряжение Магия Grimoire Heart has one powerful spell associated with the Guild in which the Guild's founder created by reproducing a malefic version of one of Fairy Tail's great Magic spells, Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 16 Grimoire Law.jpg| |link=Grimoire Law Снаряжение As a Dark Guild that supports one corner of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Hearts is shown to possess an advance machinery equipment where they are constantly moving in their flying fortress which was said to be heavily armoredFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 4 while also possessing the powerful Magical Cannon, Jupiter. Exterior Design.png| |link=Grimoire Heart Airship Grimoire Heart Airship's Jupiter.png| |link=Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter Прочее *A is a book of instructions on how to use Magic, usually Black Magic. Примечание Навигация en:Grimoire Heart Категория:Темные Гильдии Категория:Требуется Перевод